Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a system and method for vehicle identification. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system adapted to provide an indicator on a mobile communication device of a user having requested a ride service to allow the user to identify a vehicle prior to boarding the vehicle.
Related Art
The rapid technological advances in the Internet, mobile communications technologies, and social networking have opened up opportunities for tech-enabled transportation services that provide on-demand individual transportation. In one ride-hailing model, drivers and riders use mobile phones connected to a web service to arrange rides. Before riding with UBER, for example, customers are required to create an account with their personal and payment information, and rides can only be requested through the application.
To varying degrees, on-demand transportation service providers employ ideas from social networking, reputation systems, and Global Positioning System (GPS) tracking to provide service. Although these companies may appear to be taxi companies to riders, they are actually dispatching services which serve both riders and drivers.
Technology-enabled transportation services, such as UBER and LYFT, may help to improve the public's transportation options. Expanding the availability of on-demand transportation modes and technology-enabled tools may give more people the freedom to live “car-free” or “car-light” lifestyles—avoiding the cost of owning, insuring, maintaining and garaging a private vehicle.
There are numerous barriers that have prevented people from using non-driving modes of transportation. Public transportation use, for example, is often limited by perceptions of personal security in public transportation travel. Rider safety is fundamental to the continued success of transportation services, but driver safety has also become an issue.
A continuing need exists for systems and methods adapted for use by transportation services to ensure rider and driver security.